


Too cool for school

by css1992



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff and Smut, Idiots in Love, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 14:21:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21163067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/css1992/pseuds/css1992
Summary: [Bad Boy!Tony x Nerd!Peter]Tony was the coolest guy in school, there was no doubt about it. He always showed up in expensive, black leather jackets, ripped jeans and stylish, worn-out chucks. He was the only student who got away with smoking on school grounds every single time he got caught, and he even got away with wearing some black eyeliner from time to time – no one messed with him, no one dared to call him names or push him into lockers.Tony was always nice and caring when he and Peter were together, it wasn’t that big of a deal that he was a little embarrassed to be seen with him.





	Too cool for school

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, everyone! I hope you guys enjoy some good ol' High Scool AU. Let me know what you think? <3

Tony was the coolest guy in school, there was no doubt about it. He always showed up in expensive, black leather jackets, ripped jeans and stylish, worn-out chucks. He was the only student who got away with smoking on school grounds every single time he got caught, and he even got away with wearing some black eyeliner from time to time – no one messed with him, no one dared to call him names or push him into lockers.

Everyone who wanted to be someone orbited around him like his gravitational pull was irresistible. Girls wanted to date him, they threw themselves at him like he was some famous movie star, they liked hanging on his arm like accessories, because just to be seen beside him made them a hundred times more popular. Everyone wanted to be a part of his very select and weirdly diverse friend group, but no matter how hard they tried, no one ever made it.

Besides being sinfully handsome and incredibly stylish, Tony was filthy rich. His father owned a multinational weapons and technology company, which made them one of the richest families in the country, so when he showed up in Midtown High one day everyone was shocked and confused. Rumor had it Tony had been expelled from three private schools before, so, as a punishment, his father enrolled him in a public school – but Tony didn’t seem to mind at all, he actually blended in like he belonged there.

Peter fell in love with him on day one. He saw what everyone else saw – the beauty, the danger, the rebellious attitude – but he saw so much more, too. Even though Tony was one of the “cool kids”, he was never mean to anyone. He never made fun of other kids, he even stood up for some of them, like when Flash was bullying a kid in drama club, calling him a fag, and he just punched him in the face – he was suspended for three days after that. He was also really smart, he took the same AP classes as Peter and a few more and he always got perfect scores, even though he never seemed to be paying attention.

At first, he thought his crush wouldn’t lead anywhere, Tony was straight after all. When they were in freshman year, he started dating Pepper Potts, the prettiest _and_ smartest girl in school. A year later, though, he broke up with her and got caught making out with Bucky Barnes, Steve Rogers’ ex, behind the bleachers – that’s how everyone found out he was bisexual. Peter was at the same time delighted to hear about it – because that meant he stood a chance – and also devastated – because if Bucky Barnes was Tony’s type, there was just no fucking way he _actually_ stood a chance.

He was just a skinny nerd with ugly glasses held together with a little bit of duct tape, he wasn’t devastatingly handsome with bright blue eyes and broad shoulders. He wasn’t good at sports like Bucky, he was in the Decathlon team and in the school band, which a guy like Tony would find totally lame, of course. He wasn’t stylish and cool, he wore baggy jeans and nerdy t-shirts and sweaters and he’d probably look ridiculous in a leather jacket.

So, yeah, he thought he didn’t stand a chance. That is, until one day he stayed late after class, working on a project for the science club, and he lost track of time. There was no one else in the halls when he finished, so he hurried outside and, as soon as he was out the door, he was faced with Tony Stark, leaning against his car in the school parking lot, smoking a cigarette and looking as dangerous and handsome as ever. He looked at Peter with a raised eyebrow and the younger teen blushed, dropping his gaze and walking down the stairs as quickly as he could without looking like he was running. He didn’t get too far, though, as he heard Tony’s raspy, sexy voice – Peter himself still sounded like a squeaky teen – calling him.

“Hey, you!” Peter didn’t think he could possibly be talking to him, so he looked around like a moron, but there was no one else on the sidewalk. He turned to Tony again.

“Uh – me?” He pointed dumbly at his own chest, eliciting an amused smile from the older teen. He blushed, feeling stupid, but Tony just nodded.

“Yeah, you, come here.” He gestured with one hand for Peter to come closer and the younger teen felt his palms starting to sweat, but he walked the few feet from the sidewalk to the spot his car was parked and stopped in front of him. Tony looked him up and down with a smirk. “You’re in my AP Chemistry class, right?”

“Uh-- yeah, yes. I am. Yes.” Peter grabbed his backpack straps tightly, trying to hold Tony’s gaze, but it was so hard, he had this look in his eyes that made Peter feel naked, exposed.

“Hm. So, what’s your name?” He asked, throwing his half-smoked cigarette on the ground and stepping on it.

“I’m Peter. Parker.” He could barely believe Tony Stark was talking to him, let alone wanted to know his name. To be fair, he looked pretty bored and there was no one else around, so maybe he was just looking for a distraction. Peter wasn’t complaining, he’d take what he could get.

“I’m Tony.” He offered his hand and the other teen hesitated for a few seconds before taking it, fingers trembling. His hand was big and rough, like he imagined it would be, it had tiny cuts and burns across the knuckles and Peter wasn’t sure if it was because of the fights he got into or because of his electronics class. Maybe both.

“I know,” he whispered, feeling dumb again when a smile spread across Tony’s face. “I’m not a stalker or anything, you’re just… Hard to miss,” he mumbled, letting go of his hand to scratch his arm, looking away from him.

“Yeah? Well, so are you.” He gave him this crooked smile that made Peter’s heart speed up and he sucked in a breath, feeling a little dizzy.

“Wh – me?” He blinked rapidly as he looked around again, trying to find anyone else who Tony could be referring to, because he certainly couldn’t be talking about him, there was just no way.

“Yeah, I’ve been watching you. Not in a creepy way, promise. I like your spider web thing, it’s really smart.” He grinned and Peter blushed again, ducking his head.

“Thanks. I-I like your robots. Uhm, Dum-E and U, right?” He asked shyly and Tony grinned.

“Ah, so you’ve _been_ stalking me after all.” He raised a brow and Peter’s eyes widened in embarrassment. “I’m just messing with you, Parker.” He chuckled, shaking his head. “Can I drive you home?”

And that was when it all started. When he said a breathless _yes_ without even thinking, when he got into the older teen’s fancy sports car and listened to his rambling and stared at his strong hands gripping the wheel. When Tony parked his car in front of his apartment building and Peter didn’t know how to say goodbye. When Tony leaned in towards him and the younger teen’s breath hitched, but he closed his eyes anyway, heart beating fast and loud. It started when their lips met in a soft, chaste kiss and Peter all but melted in his seat.

“You know, I was just gonna grab the door for you, I wasn’t sure we were there yet.” When he opened his eyes, Tony was grinning mischievously and Peter almost combusted with shame.

“Oh, God! Oh, my God!” He covered his face with his hands and heard Tony laughing before he felt him grabbing his wrists.

“Hey, stop, I _hoped_ we were there, I was just worried maybe this would be too fast for you, but if it’s okay with you, it’s more than fine with me.” He was still chuckling, though, and Peter refused to take his hands off his face, a little humiliated. “Hey, come here, c’mon. Let me kiss you properly this time.”

He allowed Tony to take his hands off his face, even though his cheeks must be flaming red. He avoided the other teen’s eyes, but felt the rough pads of his fingers holding his jaw with so much care and gentleness that it made him look up at his face. Tony smiled at him, whispering a breathless _“there you are”, _and closed the distance between them, lips meeting once again.

It wasn’t Peter’s first kiss, but it might as well be. He was so nervous, his hands were shaking when they reached for Tony’s leather jacket, he ran out of breath when his tongue licked his lower lip and he opened his mouth, tasting cigarette smoke, mint and _Tony_. He remembered all the times he dreamed about that in his bed, not even in his wildest dreams did it ever feel so good and _right_.

That was two months ago. Ever since then, they had been sneaking around school to make out in secluded places, sometimes they’d wait for everyone to leave so Peter could get in his car without being seen and Tony would drive him home. Ned and MJ knew about them, but he thought they were the only people in school who did, it didn’t seem like Tony had told any of his friends, which bothered Peter a little, but he let it slide. Tony was always nice and caring when they were together, it wasn’t that big of a deal that he was a little embarrassed to be seen with him.

He watched as Tony passed him by in the cafeteria, heart beating loudly in his ears as he waited for him to at least look his way, maybe acknowledge him somehow – a simple nod would suffice –, he looked gorgeous, as always, with his wind-swept, dark, soft-looking hair, his signature black leather jacket and ripped jeans. He strode through the cafeteria like he owned the place and Peter could swear the room grew quieter until Tony took his seat – or he just tuned everyone out in his concentration, there was no way to tell. No matter how hard he stared, though, Tony didn’t even spare him a single glance, he went straight to his friends’ table – the cool table -, where Natasha, Clint, Thor, Bruce and Rhoddes sat waiting for him. Peter sighed in defeat, turning back to his friends.

“You know he’s a jerk, right?” MJ said from across the table, never lifting her eyes from her copy of _Mom & Me & Mom_. “He doesn’t deserve you, he treats you like you’re a just piece of meat, you deserve better than that,” she said with boredom in her tone, like she knew he wouldn’t listen to her – he never did, after all.

“It’s not like that –“ He tried to argue in Tony’s favor, but it never went well.

“It is.” She shrugged, turning a page of her book.

“Dude, he’s making out with the coolest guy in school, leave him alone.” Ned was actually more excited about Peter’s affair then he himself was, apparently.

“Whatever, nerds.” MJ rolled her eyes and proceeded to ignore them, as Ned started babbling about some party at Liz’s house on the weekend and how they weren’t invited yet, but maybe they still had a chance.

Peter was only half listening to him, his eyes were focused on Tony the whole time. The older teen was smiling – and God, what a beautiful smile – at something Bruce said. Bruce was the only friend of Tony’s that he actually talked to, they had a lot in common, and it made him hopeful because he was maybe as big of a nerd as Peter and he dated Thor, one of the hottest guys in school. So if they could be a couple, maybe someday Tony would consider dating-_dating _him_, _not just fooling around. But then again, that didn’t seem to be Tony’s style. He only ever dated Pepper Potts, and that was an on-again off-again relationship that lasted all of one year, ever since then he just fooled around with various people at parties and stuff.

_ **meet me u know where ** _

Peter was startled awake from his daydreams when his phone beeped and a text from Tony showed up on the screen. Ned quickly leaned over his shoulder to read it as well, whooping excitedly when he did. Peter felt butterflies in his stomach, it had been a couple of days since he and Tony met and he missed him like crazy. He quickly grabbed his stuff and stumbled to the cafeteria’s door, ignoring Ned’s pep talk.

He all but ran through the halls towards an empty corridor where the janitor’s closet was - and they knew he wouldn’t be back there at that time, it was his lunch break, so they had at least thirty minutes. He picked the lock like Tony taught him and stepped inside the cramped space. It was tiny, there was barely any room for two people standing, and there were brooms and buckets and cleaning products everywhere, but it was more than enough for Peter. He dropped his backpack to the ground and waited.

A few minutes later, the door opened again and Tony stepped in, but the younger teen didn’t even have time to greet him as he was grabbed by the waist and pushed against the closed door. Peter all but melted against Tony’s body, wrapping his arms around his neck and sighing happily as he finally felt his soft, plump lips crashing against his.

Tony was an amazing kisser, not that Peter had a lot to compare – he’d only ever kissed one girl and one boy before, and both kisses had lasted seconds – but he could tell by the way it made his knees go weak, his fingers tremble, his skin shiver. Tony bit his lower lip carefully, then licked it as an apology, only to kiss him again even deeper and more passionately, and if Peter hadn’t been holding on to him tightly, his knees would have definitely given out.

“Did you wear those jeans today just to drive me crazy, Parker?” Tony whispered in his ear as his fingers lifted the hem of Peter’s t-shirt to touch the skin above the waistband of his jeans. Peter blushed a bright pink, because, yeah, actually, he had bought those pants with Tony in mind, thinking of his reaction. They were a little more form-fitting then what he usually wore.

“Do you like them?” He asked bashfully, feeling Tony’s lips traveling across his jaw back to his mouth, his thumbs were gently stroking the sensitive skin on his hipbones and it was sending shivers down his spine, along with Tony’s breath against his lips.

“I really, _really_ do, babe.” Peter gasped softly as he felt the other’s tongue slip into his mouth again, taking his breath away in the process. Tony pushed his hips forwards, pressing his erection against Peter’s, making them both grunt, as the older teen started rolling his hips lazily, creating the most delicious and painful friction between them. “Couldn’t stop staring at that gorgeous ass all day, fuck.” Peter didn’t see him looking, but to think that Tony had been sneaking glances at him all day left him a little dizzy.

“Oh, God,” he whimpered as Tony licked a stripe up his neck, his expert fingers working on unbuttoning Peter’s pants. He bit his lips nervously, he and Tony hadn’t really done much – after a _very_ heated make out session in his car one day, Peter had to admit that he was still a virgin and wasn’t ready for much more than what they were already doing. He thought that would be a deal breaker for the older teen, but to his surprise, Tony was very understanding. They had been taking it slow, at Peter’s pace, and everything they did felt amazing, Tony never pressured him for more.

The older teen lowered his pants, along with his boxers, down to his knees, and his hands quickly made their away around Peter’s body to grab his ass tightly, lifting him a few inches from the ground as he pulled him closer, Peter’s now exposed cock brushing against Tony’s jeans. He hissed in pain and pleasure, sinking his fingertips into his shoulders, mouth hanging open and eyes squeezed shut.

“Take yours off, too,” Peter pleaded, trying to reach down between them to unbutton the other teen’s pants, but Tony didn’t let him, pressing him harder against the door as he squeezed his ass cheeks and spread them apart, making Peter blush furiously yet again. “Tony!”

“Shh, relax, babe.” He smiled against his lips, before letting go of his ass to undo his own pants, lowering them with his boxers just like Peter’s. He wasted no time in bringing their hips back together, eliciting synchronized groans from them when their erections touched. Tony was bigger than him, his cock was tan with a light pink tip, and Peter couldn’t help but imagine what it would feel like to be breached by it. He squeezed his eyes shut, moaning, when Tony grabbed both of their cocks in one hand, pumping them together, as the other one slid back around him to grab his ass.

“Oh, fuck,” he whimpered, bucking his hips forwards, trying to thrust into Tony’s fist, as they rutted messily against each other, cocks rubbing together, Tony’s thumb teasing their heads provocatively. “Tony, please, I’m close,” He admitted, embarrassed, and the older teen quickened his pumps, as his other hand slid towards Peter’s crack, until one finger reached his hole and started rubbing it vigorously without slipping in.

Peter lost it, vision going white as he came all over Tony’s hand and cock, his moans swallowed by Tony’s open mouth, as he, too, came undone, hips bucking against Peter’s a few times before he collapsed against him, panting. Peter allowed himself to enjoy that moment and held the other teen close, feeling his heartbeats against his own chest and his ragged breath on his neck.

It lasted for only a couple of minutes before Tony pulled away, kissing him once more. Peter reached for his backpack, searching for a pack of wet wipes that he started carrying around after he and Tony started, well – seeing each other. Tony chuckled when he was offered the pack, but accepted it anyway. Peter took one for himself and, as he cleaned the mess that almost ruined his t-shirt, he tried to gather the courage to ask what he’d been meaning to ask for weeks.

“Do, uh – do you have a date to prom?” He asked quietly as Tony cleaned himself up. He didn’t even raise his gaze, just shook his head no.

“I’m not going to prom, it’s lame,” he answered as if it was obvious and Peter felt stupid, all of a sudden, because of course Tony would find prom lame, he should have seen it coming.

“Oh, yeah. Right.” he smiled awkwardly and the older teen finally looked up at him as he raised his pants and finished getting dressed. Peter hurried to put on his clothes as well, then put all the used wipes in his pockets to throw them away later.

“You’re going?” Tony raised a brow, amused, and Peter gulped and shrugged, crossing his arms as he stared at the floor.

“Uh – I, I’m still thinking, I guess. Uhm. Quentin invited me to go with him, and MJ and Ned are going, so, I don’t know, maybe.“ Quentin was in the Decathlon team with Peter and he had asked him to prom, but Peter panicked and told him he already had a date, so now he was fucked.

“Who the fuck is Quentin?” Tony frowned, sounding a little angry, and Peter was taken aback by the sudden change of attitude.

“Uhm. Quentin Beck? He’s on the Decathlon team?” Tony’s face grew red with anger and Peter frowned, a little confused.

“That preppy asshole? Why would you go with him? He’s an idiot and he’ll try to get in your pants before the night is over.”

“Well, I think he’s nice.” Peter shrugged, facing Tony head on, and the older teen laughed incredulously, before stepping closer to Peter.

“He _pretends_ to be nice, that’s what he does, then he’ll fuck you and tell the whole school about it, he’s a slut-shaming asshole.” Tony was practically in his face now and Peter dropped his gaze, a little nervous.

“I’m not gonna sleep with him, Tony, you know I – I’m, you know. I haven’t,” he answered quietly, blushing bright red, and the older teen sighed, calming down a bit. They were really close, chests almost touching, there really wasn’t much room in the closet.

“Look. I don’t want you to go with him, ok? Just – don’t. Please.” Peter raised his eyes at that, surprised by the plea, and he was met with Tony’s red cheeks, and that was the first time ever that he saw the boy blushing like that. He had no idea what was going on.

“But why?” He insisted and the older teen avoided his eyes, shaking head and shrugging.

“I’ll go with you,” he blurted out, and Peter almost fell backwards in surprise, blinking rapidly.

“Wh – what?”

“I know you don’t wanna be seen with me, I’m bad news and stuff,” Tony started and Peter’s eyes widened in shock.

“Wait – what?!” Tony didn’t even pay him any mind, he just kept going.

“I mean, you’re every teacher's favorite, you have your smart friends, and everybody expects great things from you, so of course you wouldn’t wanna be seen with me, the problematic asshole who got expelled from three schools and who smokes pot in the parking lot, but just – consider coming with me, okay? I promise I’ll be on my best behavior.” He said all that with his eyes fixed on the ground, hands firmly buried inside his pockets, and Peter couldn’t even talk for a few seconds, long enough for Tony to raise his worried eyes. “Pete?”

“Wh – I thought – I thought _you_ didn’t want to be seen with me,” He stammered, head spinning, trying to understand what was happening there, what Tony was saying.

“Why the hell wouldn’t I?” He frowned, confused, and Peter shrugged, cheeks growing pink again.

“Uhm, because you’re cool and I – I’m me?” He fumbled with the hem of his t-shirt and Tony gaped at him.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” He threw his arms out, indignantly, and Peter bit his lower lip.

“It means I’m not handsome, or good at sports, or stylish, or rich, or – anything like your other – other dates.”

“That’s because you’re not like anyone else, you’re – Peter Fucking Parker. You’re a genius, you’re fucking gorgeous and you have a brilliant future ahead of you, why the fuck would I ever be embarrassed to be seen with you?” Tony seemed really confused by the notion as he approached Peter and held him by his warm cheeks. The younger teen was out of breath, looking up at Tony in a daze, still not sure that he didn’t fall asleep in the cafeteria and was dreaming the whole thing up. “So you’re not embarrassed of me either?” He asked doubtfully and Peter quickly shook his head, unable to say anything. “Then why the hell have we been meeting in closets and empty classrooms?”

“Well, to be fair, I don’t think we can do what we just did in the halls, you know,” Peter giggled nervously and Tony burst out laughing, wrapping his arms around his shoulders, pulling Peter to his chest. The younger teen went willingly, burying his face in the curve of his neck – it smelled of cigarettes and expensive aftershave.

“Yeah, I guess we could still hide here sometimes,” He conceded, pulling away from Peter once again to look into his eyes. “So, what do you say? Wanna go to prom with me?”

“I thought you said it was lame?” Peter placed his hands on Tony’s chest and he was sure he could feel his wild heartbeats under his fingers. It made his heart flutter, to think he was nervous too.

“We’ll make it cool.” He gave him a crooked, confident smile, and Peter beamed, standing on his tiptoes to place a soft peck on his lips.

“I’d love to go with you.” Tony grinned at him.

“Here, put this on,” He took off his jacket and helped Peter into it. The younger teen felt dizzy when he was completely surrounded by his smell and his warmth; the jacket was way too big, the sleeves covered his hands, but it made him feel safe and protected, as if Tony was holding him, it made him smile like a moron. The older teen took Peter’s backpack and slung it over his shoulder, wrapping an arm around his waist as he reached for the doorknob. “Ready?”

“Yes.” He grinned, nodding and taking a deep breath when Tony opened the door.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prompt fill for an Anon on tumblr, who requested teen Tony and Peter meeting in the janitor's closet.  
My tumblr is @css1992, if you'd like to follow me or just come say hi \o/  
If you have the time and if you really enjoyed this, please leave a comment, let me know what you think, I always answer all the comments! <3  
Thanks for reading! Kudos are deeply appreciated!


End file.
